theempireofthekukgarianrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
National Anthems of Kukgar
This is a list of national songs of Kukgar Through The Fire and Flames "Through the Fire and Flames" is a song by English power metal band DragonForce. The song is acclaimed as the most successful song by the band and the national anthem of Kukgar. The song is a single as well as the opening track from DragonForce's third album, Inhuman Rampage, and features rapid twin guitar solos by Herman Li and Sam Totman.The song peaked at #86 on the Billboard Hot 100 and #61 on the Canadian Hot 100.[1] The song has appeared on two compilation albums."Through the Fire and Flames" has also appeared in several video games. It is considered one of the most difficult songs to appear in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guitar_Hero_series Guitar Hero rhythm game series], first appearing as an unlockable bonus song in Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock, then again with full band support in the main setlist of Guitar Hero: Smash Hits. It is also one of the most popular songs used by Audiosurf players, is a playable song in Konami's band session arcade games, GuitarFreaks and DrumMania V6, and part of the soundtrack for Brütal Legend. The song was also made available for download for Rock Band 3. Lyrics On a cold winter morning in a time before the light In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight When the darkness has fallen down and the times are tough alright The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight Fighting hard fighting on for the steel through the wastelands of evermore The scattered souls will feel the hell bodies wasted on the shores On the blackest plains in hell's domain we watch them as they go In fire and pain now once again we know So now we fly ever free, we're free before the thunderstorm On towards the wilderness our quest carries on Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight Deep inside our hearts and all our souls So far away we wait for the day For the light source so wasted and gone We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days Through the fire and the flames we carry on As the red day is dawning and the lightning cracks the sky They'll raise their hands to the heavens above with resentment to their eyes Running back through the mid morning light there's a burning in my heart We're banished from a time in a fallen land to a life beyond the stars In your darkest dreams see to believe our destiny this time And endlessly we'll all be free tonight And on the wings of a dream so far beyond reality All alone in desperation now the time has come Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind Day after day this misery must go on So far away we wait for the day For the light source so wasted and gone We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days Through the fire and the flames we carry on Wha-o-o! Whao-o-oh! Whao-o-oh! Wha-o-o! Whao-o-oh! Whao-o-oh! Now here we stand with their blood on our hands We fought so hard now can we understand I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can For freedom of every man So far away we wait for the day For the light source so wasted and gone We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days Through the fire and the flames we carry on Keyboard Cat Keyboard Cat is an Internet meme. It consists of footage from 1984 of "Fatso", a cat owned by Charlie Schmidt of Spokane, Washington, wearing a blue shirt (belonging to Schmidt's son Cody, who was a baby at the time) and "playing" an upbeat rhythm on an electronic keyboard. In reality, Fatso (who lived until 1987) manipulated by Schmidt. The video of Fatso was posted to YouTube under the title "charlie schmidt's cool cats" in June 2007.Later, Brad O'Farrell obtained Schmidt's permission to reuse the footage, appending to the end of a blooper video to "play" that person offstage after the mistake or gaffe in a similar manner as getting the hook in the days of vaudeville.[2] The appending of Schmidt's video to other blooper and other viral videos became popular, with such videos usually accompanied with the title Play Him Off, Keyboard Cat or a variant. "Keyboard cat" was ranked #2 on Current.TV's list of 50 Greatest Viral Videos.